US-A 2007/0135708 discloses a needle guiding device utilized by a medical professional to guide a needle towards a target along a needle insertion trajectory. A method that utilizes a fluoroscope can be used to locate the target. The needle guiding device is at least partially constructed form radiopaque material, and is visible in the fluoroscope display when it is positioned in a fluoro-axis beam emitted by a fluoroscope emitter towards a fluoroscope receiver. The medical professional utilizes knowledge of the relative positioning of the needle guiding device and the fluoro-axis beam to guide the needle towards the target.
The techniques disclosed in US-A 2007/0135708 are not capable of controlling the angular orientation of the needle in a three dimensional space while moving the needle from an entry point to a target point.
The known techniques map information regarding the needle's angular orientation from a three dimensional space onto a two dimensional space, namely the viewing plane by which the physician is tracking the needle's progress. Rotations of the needle with respect to an axis parallel to or contained in the viewing plane, are not detectable distinguishable in the viewing plane, hence remain uncontrollable for the physician. This may result in a deviation of the needle with respect to the path from the entry point and the target point. Consequently, vital organs may be damaged by the needle.